The Cullens 7 Years Later
by HarryPotterAddict.Siriusly
Summary: Twilight FanFiction. Because four books are not enough. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I were, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any rights towards theses characters or the plot or even the ideas..**

I sat in the passenger seat of the silver Volvo. Edward was driving and Renesmee was sitting in the back seat, the only one nervous, the only one having a first day. The Volvo pilled into the parking lot at out new high school in Milbridge, Maine. Milbridge was a small town with population 1,279. Now 1,288. Our house wasn't actually in Milbridge, just like in Forks, so no one was likely to stumble upon us.

When our large family reached the front of the line at the front desk, Emmett stepped forward. "Hi, we are the Cullens. We're here to pick up our schedules?"

"Of course! Now, who is who?" The receptionist smiled kindly as she pulled a small stack of papers from under a drawer in the filing cabinet by her desk.

Again, Emmett spoke, this time introducing us each. "This is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," Alice waved slightly and Jasper nodded "they're freshman. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee," he pointed to us each in turn, "are freshman also."

"Renesmee? What an unusual name!" The receptionist exclaimed, looking slightly shocked at how strange my daughter's name was.

Emmett continued as if he had not heard her. "I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie. We are sophomores." Again the receptionist looked shocked that huge Emmett could be a sophomore, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, here are your schedules," the woman said, handing out the schedules according to what Emmett had told her. "and I hope you have a great first day at Milbridge High School!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I tried to use my telepathic mind powers, but they appear to on the fritz. I am still not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any rights towards theses characters or the plot or even the ideas... CURSE YOU CRUEL FATE!!**

The bell that signaled the end to the Cullen family's first day of school finally ran. School had seemed so long in my human life, but now it past in a blink of the eye. When the entire brood arrived back at the cars, we headed back to the house. Our new house was in a secluded part of the woods, so no one was likely to stumble upon us. Our new house did not have a glass wall like our home in Forks, but it did have a huge picture window that faced the sea. Our smaller family, Edward, Renesmee, and I had our own little cottage, just like in Forks. It was not nearly as beautiful, but it would be fine for us until we could return to Forks in a few decades.

On the ride back to our house, I was quizzing Renesmee on how her first day had been. I was not in any of her classes, so she offered just to show me how things had been. As she placed a hand of my face, a rush of pictures flooded my mind. I saw a torrent of unfamiliar faces. Boys, and girls and a teacher who looked like a toad that Renesmee had seemed particularly fascinated in. It seemed like a very good first day for someone who had never really been around that many humans for this long a period. But Renesmee seemed preoccupied by something.

"What's wrong Ness?" I was suddenly worried. Was there something she wasn't showing me?

"It's nothing Mom," Ness tried to push the subject away, but I gave her a look that I knew would make her talk. I call it my 'Mom' look. "I just… I just miss Jacob." she confessed.

"Oh, baby. I know it's hard. When your father left…" I trailed off with a shutter. "Well, I know what its like. But I have a surprise for you when we get home." I looked at Edward and he smiled.

---

When we finally got home, Renesmee was so anxious that she bolted from the car as soon as we pulled up to the house. She was not a patient child, never had been. And while she was in the body of a 15 year old, she was still only about the age of an eight or nine year old. An extremely intelligent nine year old, but nine years old nonetheless. When we followed Renesmee in the door after we parked in the garage, she was squealing and running across the room to a large figure staring out the huge picture window. "JACOB!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: They Grow Up So Fast

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not, nor have I ever been Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any rights towards theses characters or the plot or even the ideas. I know. I'm sad too.**

Jacob and Renesmee had been hugging for about 10 second when Edward broke in with a "Hem. Hem hem!"

"Edward!" I whispered.

"What? They were hugging for too long!" He tried to look innocent, but I knew that he had been reading the pair's thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure that we have hugged longer than that." I said, elbowing him in the rock hard stomach playfully. However, by now, Jacob and Renesmee had separated and Jacob now approached me.  
"Bells, it's great to see you." Jacob placed a hand on my arm. Edward growled under his breath so only I could hear it. I glared at Edward for a second and they refocused on Jacob.

"It's great to see you too Jake! We've all missed you and you're bushy tail around here." I laughed and gave Jake a hug.

"Hey now, no tail cracks. It's not my fault!" Jacob laughed, releasing me from his bone-crushing hug. "So how was your first day?" Jacob asked, now addressing our whole family. There was a chorus of 'okay's and 'fine's. Emmett advanced toward Jake and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Great to see you again, wolf bro!" Emmett laughed as the boys pulled apart.

"I'm glad you found our new house okay," Esme said gently, touching Jacob's arm. "We've really missed you these past weeks Jacob. You've really become part of the family."

"Thanks Esme. That really means a lot." Jake slipped his hands in this jeans pocket and inclined his head. But the informal welcome party was broken up by the growling in Renesmee's stomach. "Dinner time for the half human!" Jake exclaimed. He ran over to Renesmee, threw her slight but virtually indestructible body over his broad shoulder, and ran towards the kitchen.

---

Renesmee was still at the main house catching up with Jacob when Edward and I retreated to our cottage in the woods. I liked our cottage in Forks better, but since we couldn't go back for a couple of decades, we would have to make do. When we arrived, Edward sighed and slumped into the living room. I rolled my eyes and followed, knowing there was something on his mind.

"What is it?" I inquired of him.

"Nothing, just… just our little girl is growing up so fast." Edward sighed dramatically, but I could understand his feeling.

"Tell me about it." I commiserated, sitting down in his lab and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I mean, she's barely nine years old, and she's got a steady boyfriend that she will eventually marry. Who's to say that she won't leave us at 13 years old and go live with Jacob?" Edward traced a pattern on the back of my hand with his long fingers.

I had a feeling that we both needed some cheering up. "How about a hunt?" I suggested, and to that, Edward nodded enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Home

**Disclaimer: I have not ever been Stephenie Meyer. Or a vampire. That sucks, right? Therefore, I do not own any rights towards theses characters. Or the plot. Or even the ideas. More suckage. **

**Oh and sorry I haven't posted in a while. Major busy. Finals in a few weeks. Wish me luck!!**

When Edward and I returned from hunting, Renesmee was back in our cottage.

"Hey sweetheart," I said, giving her a hug. "How's Jacob?"

"He's good. He missed me too," Renesmee answered, sitting on the leather couch in our living room. "He's outside hunting now, but he is living in a little abandoned cabin not far from here. He found it when he was hunting."

"It's good he found somewhere to live," Edward said stiffly, sliding down next to me on the chair across from Renesmee. "I was wondering where he was going to stay while we're here."

"How long _are _we going to be here Dad?" Renesmee asked. We had all been wondering the same. Usually the Cullen's never lived in the same place twice, but Forks was our home. Edward and I had our cottage, and so did the rest of the Cullen's. But if we moved back, it would be the third time the Cullen's lived in Forks. But on the other hand, we already claimed the land and we had friendly relations with the local "werewolves". So it could really go either way in my mind. The choice was supposed to be made by Carlisle, but everyone knew it was really up to Edward.

"A couple years…" Edward started, but Renesmee interrupted with, "So, like a hundred," She growled under her breath.

"Renesmee, I know Forks is your home, but you can't go back to Forks 10 years later looking the same as you did when you left. It might be a hundred, it might be more. We have to be careful. We are walking a fine line as it is, even considering returning to Fork for a third time." Edward sank further into his chair and the crease on his already furrowed brow deepened in thought.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Just, seeing Jacob again… starting a new school… I had always heard about you and Mom's stories from Forks High, and I had always dreamed about going there." Renesmee folded her arms across her chest and leaned back on the couch. I could understand how she was feeling, I just never been on this side of the conversation before. Usually I was the one getting consoled, not giving the advice. I looked quickly to Edward for guidance, but he was lost in thought. I guess I was on my own.

"Sweetie, I get it. You're homesick. We knew it would happen eventually. I'm homesick. The furthest east I had ever been was Phoenix," (_Excluding Italy_, I added mentally). "And now here I am, living in Maine. New England for Pete's Sake!" I rubbed her arm and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry; we'll be back in Fork before you know it. It's our home!"


	5. Chapter 5: Skeptical

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But it's not like you didn't already know that.**

**Oh and by the way, I know my chapters are short.**

In the following months, things seemed to be going great. Jacob and Renesmee were spending all possible time together. Everyday, Jake would drop Renesmee off at school, go hunting, and then pick her up at the end of the day. Everyone was really happy. But I have to admit, I was a skeptical. Everything things got like this, something bad would happen. First, there was James. Next it was Edward leaving, then Victoria. And finally, the Volturi. Coming to Forks. To kill us all. But luckily, we got our of all of those situations fairly scot free. But I was skeptical. Skeptical that something bad was going to happen soon.

I was right.

**I know this is short but I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long. So here's a cliff hanger for you and I'll post more TOMORROW!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Holly and Ness

**Disclaimer: I've wasted too many wished on falling stars and eyelashes. I am not for have I ever been Stephenie Meyer. Darn.**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Holly.**

By the time it was February; regular flu season had already hit our little town of Milbridge. But there was more coming. There was an epidemic afoot. Almost half of the school was sick in the following weeks. We were not worried by the pandemic sweeping the nation. Being vampires, we didn't have to worry about diseases. Yet there was on thing we forgot.

Renesmee.

Renesmee had made a couple of new friends. Her closest was Holly. She came over to our house nearly everyday. Holly was a nice girl. At first when Holly started coming over, she was stunned by the undeniable beauty of our family, but she quickly became accustomed to us and was now that most talkative one in the house when she was around. Holly and Renesmee were a perfect match. Firstly, they both had slightly abnormal names. Holly's real name was Hallelujah. And Renesmee… well, she was Renesmee. Also, Holly was a faery. It was curse something like being a werewolf. She had retractable wings and could fly. Once both of their secrets were revealed, it was no trouble at all for the two to be around each other. Vampires and faeries had never been enemies. If anything, they were allies. Both were in exile from the world of mythical creatures. Faeries were immortal too. They, like werewolves, grew quickly for a few weeks and always looked about 16. They only started aging again when they didn't use their powers for a solid length of time. This meant that Ness and holly could literally be "friends forever".

But there was another thing that bonded the girls. Though they were bred from creatures of immortality, both were still susceptible to human diseases. Like they deadly flu that was sweeping New England. But none of us realized the girls could be in danger until it was too late. By the beginning of March, both girls had contracted the virus.

**Sorry there wasn't any dialogue. I'm trying to set the stage for the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: All These Machines

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own this stuff. Yada yada yada. Poor poor pitiful me.**

Carlisle had once again turned his office into a hospital room. Machines cluttered the floor and this time there were two beds in the center of the room. The two girls were attached to machines that monitored their heart rate. Their breathing was normal but they both had high fevers and Carlisle was working meticulously around them, trying to lower their temperatures. Turns out, Holly lived alone in a house out side of the town. She now lived with us, full time; ever since we found out she was alone. Carlisle had insisted and Edward and I had seconded his decision. For the first days before the girls got sick, it had been like one big sleepover. Then they got sick and the girls were moved into the office.

"Carlisle," I called, peering into the room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," He stepped out of the office and we walked down the hall, out of earshot.

"What is going on here Carlisle? How sick are they? Do they really need all these machines?" I asked hotly.

"Bella, I know this is a stressful time," Carlisle consoled, "but all these things really are necessary. This machine," He gestured to a machine that was attached to both girls, "pumps fluid into the girls' arms. This machine…"

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted, coming up from behind me and grasping my hand. "What is wrong with them?"

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle sighed. "The girls have extremely high fevers. Renesmee is about 112 and Holly's is a little higher they have a case of a the flu. A bad one. But it is worsened by their immortality. The fact that they are both part human makes them susceptible." Carlisle shook his head. "This is a sad state of affairs. I'm doing the best I can. I can only hope its good enough."

Edward placed a hand on his father's arm. "I trust you. Please help our daughter and her friend." Carlisle nodded, turned and walked back towards the room, going back to his patients.

Edward turned to me. "He's doing all he can. That's all we can ask, love."

"I know," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's just hard. I love Renesmee and I love Holly like my own daughter. I don't want to see them hurting. I don't want to see them sick."

"Nor do I. But we can't do anything more. The girls are in Carlisle's hands. Very capable hands. They are safe."

---

I sat in the living room at the main house, flicking idly through the hundreds of channels on the TV. I could hear what was going on up stairs but I didn't want to. I knew I should be upstairs, holding my daughters hand, but if I went up there, I knew I would fall to pieces. I didn't wasn't the girls to see me like that. It was hard enough on them as it is, floating in and out of consciousness, extremely high fevers, sweating bullets. The immortality that tied the girls to their mythical ancestors could not save them now. They had to heal. Edward and I were suffering, yes. But our suffering was nothing compared to Jacob's suffering.


	8. Chapter 8: Imprintation

**Once again, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any rights to these stories. Sorry.**

Jacob was constantly at Renesmee's bedside, holding her hand, grabbing cold towels from Carlisle and pressing it to her forehead. I gazed anxiously into the room to ask if Renesmee or Holly needed anything, but Jacob had already beat me to it. If Carlisle hadn't been there, Jacob could have run the floor single handedly.

Jacob had grown very fond of Holly as well. We all had. If I had not seen the extent of how far Jacob would go for Renesmee, I would have thought Jacob had imprinted on Holly. O had once seem Jacob braiding and un-braiding Holly's glossy brown hair for a full hour. At first, my maternal senses pickup some jealously radiating off Nessy. I was mad at Jake for toying around like that, but he was still my best friend. I had decided to clue him in then.

"Jake," I had whispered when I knew the girls were upstairs gossiping. "I know that you love Renesmee and know Holly is your new friend, but I'm pretty sure Ness is a little Jealous about how attached you and Holly have become."

"Seriously?" Jake asked, awed. "Oh man, I had no idea. What should I do?" Jake had seemed honestly repentant, so I wanted to help him. Tell her how you feel, I had suggested. Straightforward honesty was always what worked with Edward and I. But what we hadn't known then was that soon we wouldn't need to worry about the rivalry between the girls that why have come.

Renesmee's wolf best friend came to visit her whilst she was sick. Embry walked into the room where Holly and Renesmee were set up and walked slowly to Ness's bed.

"Why is she so pale?" Embry asked, mostly to himself as he placed a careful hand on her forehead. Her temperature was warm, even to him. He then looked over to Holly's bed, as if to ask who she was, but the question never left his mouth, which was hanging open. Yet another werewolf had imprinted.


	9. Chapter 9: A Few Months Later

**So I kind of suck at this whole updating frequently. I'm so so so sorry. However, here the next chapter. I skipped some stuff cuz I did not know how to tie it all up. Once again, all this stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (Except from the stuff that I came up with myself.)**

Months later, the disease had finally left us. Books once again replaced the machines that were in Carlisle's office for so long. Embry was still living with us. It seemed we had the two happiest couple in the world under our roof. Carlisle and Emmet had even erected a little hut for the boys to live in, since space was so hard to come by in the house with two full-grown wolves living in it. The girls spent most of their time at the house but Edward and I had insisted that they not spend the night there. Usually the girls went along with the rules, but one night they were far more persistent than usual.

"Mom, why can't I spend the night at Jacob's?" Renesmee asked for the ninetieth time that day over her dinner.

"Because you're only 8!" I exclaimed. My little girl was growing up so fast. I knew marriage to Jacob would be coming soon but I was going to hold on for as long as possible.

"But Mom…" Renesmee whined, her mouth turning down into a pout, "Holly is allowed to visit Embry at night!"

"She is, only because I trust Embry more than I trust Jacob. And because she always checks in with me when she comes home, and she has never spent the night!" I looked over at Holly gently, trying to reassure her with my mind that what she did occasionally was all right, and she needn't feel guilty about it. She has practically become my second daughter these past few months. She was kind, funny, and very beautiful. No wonder Embry had fallen so hard for her.

Renesmee had stomped off to her room and left only 3 of us at the table. Edward got up slowly and smiled at me. "I'll handle the drama queen," he whispered. Holly giggled momentarily before she caught herself, and straightening up in her chair, quickly glanced at me to see if I'd noticed. I smiled back at her and gave her a quick wink.


End file.
